


Like the tide comes in

by Tsukimi (starbox)



Category: Free!
Genre: (what other kind is there?), Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Iwatobi Drama, M/M, Protective Tachibana Makoto, Teenage Drama, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbox/pseuds/Tsukimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto struggles with seeing Rin and Haru grow closer after regionals. Rei occasionally wonders if things could have turned out differently. Nagisa becomes wary of shifting relationships. Rin reintegrates and renegotiates. </p><p>Then one day, Haru decides that, like water, life should never be stagnant. So he asks a question he can't take back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on all the Mako/Haru fanmixes I've been listening to, as well as some lingering dissatisfaction with the way a few things were when the series ended. I figure I'll solve all my problems through fic and keep the good times rolling. Despite the dramatic summary and the fact that I do want to tackle some deeper stuff this is going to be pretty fluffy...  
> (I've kept their names in the Japanese order.)

_Hey Haru, you’re watching scary movies with Rin tonight, aren’t you? Do you guys need anything?_

_Thanks. I think we should be okay._

_Okay. Have fun!_  
  
    Makoto dropped his phone on his bed with a small sigh. Something heavy fell over in the living room and he heard Ran and Ren gasp loudly. Rubbing his sinuses with one hand he walked out to face whatever new travail was waiting to meet him.  
    Despite the initial fatal-sounding noise and the twins wailing, the new lamp was not irreparable and the evening continued. One splash-filled hand-washing, one almost food-fight, one bitter argument over who got _oniisan_ ’s last cookie, and one peaceful dishwashing session with mom later Makoto returned to his room. To his surprise his phone was blinking and he swiped it unlocked to see a message from Haru.  
  
                                                                                                                                          _That jerk Rin bailed on me for something with Gou._  
    Makoto sat down on his bed and texted hurriedly.

_Can I come over?_  
       **Delete**

_Do you want me to come over?_  
         **Send**  
  
                                                                                                                                      _Fine with me, but I’m still gonna watch a horror film._    
 _I can handle it! (^^ゞ I’ll be right there._  
      
    “Haruuu!”  
    Makoto found Haru in the kitchen, his blue apron still on.  
    “You need help...?”  
    Haru shook his head and gestured with a soapy hand. “Just grab whatever you want and head to my room.”  
    Makoto gathered Pocky, chocolate-covered potato chips, and dried squid from the snack shelf in the cupboard and went to Haru’s room. He moved some pillows onto the ground and sat down, leaning against the bed. Haru soon came in and slid a disc into the DVD player. Then he joined Makoto on the floor.  
    “There aren’t any sea monsters, ghosts, or children in danger in this one...” Haru muttered.  
    Makoto smiled and scratched the side of his nose. “Thanks. I’ll be okay then.”  
    Haru glanced at him doubtfully. “Uh-huh...”  
    By okay, Makoto meant less prone to screaming, more likely to grabbing Haru every half minute.  A few scenes into the film Makoto already had a death grip on Haru’s upper arm. By the time they were a third of the way through he seemed to be attempting the impossible: fitting himself between Haru and the bed against which his friend was leaning.    
    Haru grabbed the remote and hit pause.  
    “Are you really okay?” he asked.  
    “No, yeah!” replied Makoto, still not releasing his hold on Haru’s arm.  
    Haru gave him a dark, you-are-lying-to-my-face look and flipped his bangs out of his eyes.  
    “Well, don’t move.”  
    “Eh?’  
    Haru slid over to sit between Makoto’s knees, resting his head back against his chest.  
    “Now you can hide behind me, but it won’t be such a bother,” explained Haru as he hit play.  
     Haru could feel Makoto’s heartbeat quicken behind his head while in contrast his limbs became strangely still. But the film continued to build in intensity and soon Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru, pulling him against his chest.  
    “Sorry, Haru, but... aaaaahhhh! What _is_ that thing??”  
    Haru simply shook his head and stared longingly at the now unreachable snacks.    
    The blood and flying limb-filled climax found Haru squinting at the fake arms in fascination and Makoto curled around his friend with his face hidden in the curve of Haru’s neck. As the credits rolled (letters covered in _more_ blood) Haru leaned back to peer into Makoto’s face. Makoto caught his eye and suddenly blushed and pulled his arms back to his sides.  
    “Sorry for crowding you. Haha... whew, that was worse than I expected.”  
    “Hm.”  
    Haru closed his eyes and listened to Makoto’s breathing grow steady.  
    “Um, I’m going to get up now...” said Makoto.  
    “Why?” murmured Haru.  
    “Erm, uh, well...” stuttered Makoto. “You probably don’t want to...”  
    “Keep sitting here?  I’m fine.”  
    “Oh. Okay then.”  
     They sat in silence, but Makoto didn’t put his arms back around Haru. And he felt stiff against Haru’s back despite the fact that his heartbeat was becoming uneven again. Haru twisted his head around to look in Makoto’s watchful eyes and his friend smiled weakly.  
    Haru simply watched his friend's face for a moment and then twisted his upper body in order to gently press his lips to Makoto’s. The kiss was quick and whisper-soft, but Makoto’s whole body reacted with a jerk. When Haru pulled back his friend’s face was bright red and his eyes were shimmering. Makoto tried to say something, swallowed hard a few times, and still all he managed was a high-pitched “Ha-Haru...?”  
    “Hm?” Haru replied. He returned to his resting position, head against Makoto’s collarbone.  
    “Why...?”  
    “Makoto, tell me the truth.”  
    “Okay...?”  
    “How long have you had a crush on me?”  
    “Ehhh?”  
    “Makoto...” Haru admonished.  
    Makoto bit his bottom lip and then he let his head drop back on the bed behind him.      
    “Probably since the end of elementary school,” he said quietly.  
    “Mmm?”  
    Makoto suddenly gave an odd, bitter laugh and raised his head. “You know, it’s funny that you ask me this now, after you’ve fixed things with Rin.”  
    “Oh?” Haru turned his head slightly to look at his friend.  
    “Yeah, because I realized that recently I’ve been feeling similar to how I felt when we first met him. In elementary school.”  
    Haru watched him unblinkingly.  
    “Jealous,” said Makoto, his voice much more steady. “I’ve been jealous of Rin.”  
    Haru raised an eyebrow.  
    “It’s stupid, I know,” continued Makoto, his cheek suddenly right beside Haru’s, his chest against Haru’s back. “Since I’m the one who's been with you the whole time, and since I want you both to be happy. But I still can’t forget your concerned expression when you saw Rin struggle to get out of the pool at regionals. And the way you collapsed because he broke down. And that you only wanted to swim with _him_.”  
    Makoto suddenly wrapped his arms around Haru so tightly that the slighter boy couldn’t move.  
    “And the way we found you two right before the race,” Makoto added in a low voice.  
    “Rin’s just like that,” protested Haru. “Overly emotional, overly physical.”  
    “Especially with _you_.”  
    Makoto’s hold on him was immovable. Haru felt surrounded, but oddly enough, not trapped.  
    “Haru,” said Makoto, his voice a rumble in his friend’s ear. “For him, you forgot _all of us_ , even if it was only for a moment.”  
    Haru couldn’t really move his head so he glanced to the side with his eyes alone.  
    “You didn’t mean to hurt anyone. You meant to make things better. We all understood that, Haru, and don’t blame you for the choice you made. Perhaps, had we been in your shoes we all would have made the same decision. But I can’t say... because he doesn’t mean to me what he obviously means to you.”  
    Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes. Then Makoto placed a shaky kiss on the back of Haru’s neck. His lips felt so hot and dry that Haru squirmed without meaning to.  
    “So now it’s my turn, Haru,” said Makoto. “Tell me the truth: what does he really mean to you?”  
    Haru frowned and tried to ascertain Makoto’s expression. He managed to rotate halfway in Makoto’s lap and his breath caught when he saw Makoto’s eyes. He had never seen them look so empty and heartsick.  
    “Makoto,” he gasped and placed a cool hand on his friend’s warm cheek. Makoto leaned into his touch, his eyes fluttering closed briefly.  
    “Rin is...” started Haru. “Rin is like my twin brother. And well, I’ve never told you this but, when I was younger I used to have this dream with a mirror. I would look in the mirror but I couldn’t see myself. And then suddenly Rin would appear. But I could never figure out whether he was my reflection or whether he was trapped in the mirror. At first I thought they were just weird dreams but after a while they felt more like nightmares. I wanted my reflection back. And I wanted Rin out of the mirror.”  
    Makoto’s hold on Haru loosened as he listened and his face took on a more familiar anxious expression.  
    Haru continued: “I tried talking to Rin, but he couldn’t hear me in the mirror. I tried breaking the mirror but when I did it hurt me. And it didn't help anyway, because after the mirror shattered I couldn't find Rin anywhere.”  
    “Was that the dream you woke up from on the elementary school overnight trip?” asked Makoto, his voice gentle.  
    “Uh-huh.”  
    “And you refused to tell any of us what it was about...”  
    “Yeah...”  
    “What happened that made them go away?”  
    “I quit swimming. And then I only swum alone. I didn’t dream at all.”  
    Haru sighed softly and Makoto brushed the dark hair from his face.  
    “But then we started the swimming club and all this happened... I think if I were to have that dream again Rin would be able to come out of the mirror to be with me.”  
    Makoto nodded in mournful understanding.  
    “So, yes, he is special,” said Haru. “Because he’s _like_ me. Because we’re two sides of the same coin and we need to stand side-by-side.”  
    Haru jabbed a finger into Makoto’s wide chest.  
    “But he isn’t you, Makoto. He isn’t the boy I just kissed,” Haru pointed out. “Shouldn’t that make this whole conversation redundant?”  
    Haru stared at Makoto, eyes hard, waiting for him to lash back. But all he did was cover his face with his hands.  
    “Yes, it should...” Makoto admitted, voice breaking. “But I don’t know Haru when it comes to these kinds of things! Neither of us have had a girlfriend or... or a boyfriend. You could have kissed me as a joke...  And then the next day you could be off with Rin and I would never... And if that’s the case, I... I...”  
    “Ma-Makoto? Are you crying?”  
    Makoto’s hands dropped from in front of his face to reveal his green tear-filled eyes.  
    “Because I don't just have a crush on you, Haru! I _love_ you,” he confessed. “And no matter what you do, I will _always_ love you.”  
    Makoto twisted away and burrowed his face in a pillow on the edge of Haru’s bed. He sounded so small whenever he cried, and Haru was reminded that there had been a time when they had been the same size. He reached out and placed a hand on Makoto’s broad shoulders. They shook lightly under his hand in the exact same way they had a thousand times.  
    “Don’t cry, Makoto. It’s okay.”  
    Haru moved so they were facing each other, long legs tangled and chests nearly touching. He pulled the pillow away roughly and instinctively Makoto hid his face once more in the curve of Haru’s neck. Haru felt Makoto’s tears, warm against his skin, and the way his jerky breathing shook his whole body.  
    “Makoto, I’m here. Don’t cry.”  
    Haru began stroking the other boy’s hair. “You know I would never do something like that to you.”  
    “I know... I'm just an idiot...” mumbled his friend.  
    “No, you're not. And I'm happy that you said what you said..."  
    Haru’s voice dropped to a soft whisper: “Because I love you too.”  
    Makoto’s body jerked again and he sat up so quickly that Haru’s hand was nearly caught in his hair.  
    “Haru?!” His eyes were shining and the color had returned to his cheeks.  
    “I, Nanase Haruka, love you, Tachibana Makoto,” Haru said again, this time loudly and while looking straight at Makoto.  
    Makoto’s eyes filled with even more tears and he managed to sob “I love you, Haru!” before collapsing on his friend's shoulder again.  
    After a few minutes they slid to the floor and lay in each other’s arms as Makoto caught his breath. He pressed his face to Haru’s chest, and wrapped his arms tightly around Haru’s hips. Haru stuck his nose into Makoto’s soft hair and kissed the top of his head. He listened to Makoto’s reassuringly strong heartbeat and smiled to himself. Then he brushed his fingers over his friend’s cheek before admitting something he’d only recently realized:  
    “Silly Makoto, it’s only ever been you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Iwatobi teen drama continues. We meet the rest of the team and the doting oniichan Rin makes an appearance too!

    Makoto finally rolled over and reached for his phone after the sixth time it buzzed. _Nagisa. All six texts were from Nagisa._ The first year was probably blasting them at Haru’s phone too but it was a room away and set on silent (if it was even on anymore).  

  * _‘morning mako-chan!  ready to go?_  (≧∇≦)/
  * _mako-chan mako-chan are you awake??_
  * _it’s sunday! wake up!!_ ヘ(゜Д、゜)ノ
  * _hey did you forget we’re all going shopping today?_ (￣个￣)
  * _heyyyyy haru-chan hasn’t answered my texts!! is he with you? is he in the bathtub again?  
_
  * _mako-channn are you guys okay??_ ⊙△⊙ _rei-chan and I are going to come get you!!_



  
   Makoto sighed louder than he meant to and Haru let out a small groan and rolled over to face him. His forehead brushed Makoto’s chin and he opened his eyes slowly.  
    “Makoto?” he said, his voice soft with sleep.  
    “Good morning, Haru.”  
    He looked at Haru with uncertainty, but his friend simply tipped his chin up, lips slightly parted. Makoto closed his eyes and kissed Haru with a sureness he hadn’t known he possessed. They pulled back after a few breathless moments. Haru’s eyes were widened in what Makoto knew was an impressed look and he blushed deep scarlet.  
    “So-sorry...”  
    “Why are you apologizing?” said Haru and promptly closed his eyes again.  
    “I don’t know... Haru, no, wake up. We have to go soon. Nagisa’s going to come get us otherwise.”  
    “Hmm.”  
    “Haru, we promised.”  
    Haru’s eyebrows twitched down petulantly, but he opened his eyes again.  
    “Fine.”  
    Makoto smiled and texted a placating message to Nagisa while Haru crawled over him and off the bed to the bathroom.  
    “I’m going back to my place to change,” called Makoto as he stood up. “See you in twenty minutes on the stairs?”  
    He heard what seemed like an affirmative sound from the bathroom and hoped for the best.  
  
    Makoto was catching up with the neighborhood cats when Haru joined him on the steps.  
    “Let’s go then,” said the taller boy, smoothing down the hair of a tabby one last time.  
    Haru nodded and Makoto fell into step with him as they loped down the stairs. They walked along the shoreline to the station and Haru’s hand occasionally brushed Makoto’s.  
    “Haru... I’m not sure how... What do we do about the others?”  
    “Huh?”  
    “I mean, are you okay with...? Oh gosh, oh no... what am I going to tell my parents??”  
    Makoto’s face was hidden in his hands by the time they had swiped their passes at the station.  
    Haru watched his friend’s distress with barely a twitch, but said softly “Makoto, we don’t need to tell anyone anything. They don’t matter.”  
    Makoto glanced at him. “But, Haru, they do...”  
    Haru tilted his head to the side for a thoughtful moment. “Of course. Sorry.”  
    He received a blissful smile and a shy touch on the shoulder for his concession and had to look away.  
  
        
    They met up with Rei, Nagisa, and Gou a few stops along the line. Rei spotted them and waved over Nagisa’s bobbing head at Makoto.  
    “Makoto-senpai! Haruka-senpai!”  
    “Good morning!” Makoto greeted them.  
    Nagisa grabbed Makoto’s arms and jumped up and down. “Did you have drag to Haru-chan out of the bathtub? Was it Haru-chan’s fault?”  
    Makoto chuckled and shook his head. Haru gave Nagisa a dark look.  
    “Nagisa-kun, nothing went wrong. We’re still essentially on schedule,” said Rei. “The majority of the stores on our route don’t even open until 10:30 or 11:00 am.”  
    Nagisa let go of Makoto’s arm to exchange amused looks with Gou.  
    “Rei-kun, you totally researched everywhere we’re going today, didn’t you?” said Gou.  
    “Let me see your notes, Rei-chan! I know you made notes, you dork!” said Nagisa.  
    Rei crossed his arms and his eyes darted to the side. “No, no, I didn’t...”  
    “You did! You did!” Nagisa insisted, making a grab at Rei’s sleeve.  
    Makoto stepped in between the two first year boys.  
    “Hey, Mako-channnn!”  
    Their senpai gently pushed Nagisa and Gou towards empty seats. “Why don’t you two sit down? We still have a ways to go, you know.”  
    Behind him, Rei breathed a sigh of relief and Haru smirked.  
    The two students sat down and Gou pulled out her phone after a moment. Nagisa leaned in and read the text she had received from over her shoulder. She made a face at him but he just laughed.  
    She looked up at the boys standing in front of her. “Hey, it looks like we might run into my brother today.”  
    “Really?” said Rei, uncrossing his arms.  
    “Well, so you know how I said I wanted to find a Halloween costume? It’s because Rin’s really been into Halloween since he came back from Australia... He said he wants to help me find one.”  
    “Me too!” piped up Nagisa. “And I really want to do a Halloween party with Rin-chan!”  
    “Ah, so he’ll perhaps be at...” Rei said, and then stopped speaking to look out the window intently.  
    “Rei-chan, you were about to name the three most likely stores, weren’t you?” said Nagisa gleefully.  
    Rei sputtered out a denial while Haru rolled his eyes, earning him a disapproving expression from Makoto.  
    “Do you want to plan to meet up with him, Kou-chan?” asked Makoto.  
    “Is it okay with you guys?”  
    “Sure, we’d love to see Rin, right?”  
    Rei and Nagisa agreed excitedly and Haru nodded.  
    “Okay! I’ll tell him we’ll meet up for lunch! And maybe we can show off our costumes!” Gou said with a big grin.  
    “But we don’t all need costumes...” began Rei.  
    “You do if you’re coming to my party, Rei-chan!” said Nagisa.  
    “Oh, I suppose so...”  
    “Don’t worry, Rei-kun, I heard from my friend that our class is probably doing a couple of costume cafes for the culture festival. So we can use them there too.”  
    “That’s a great idea!” agreed Rei, his eyes sparkling. “It’s always a good idea to acquire something like that with multiple uses in mind.”  
    “But Gou-channnn, what if I want a costume I can’t wear to school?” said Nagisa with a positively wicked expression.  
    “Nagisa-kun no!!” the first years exclaimed simultaneously.    
    Makoto laughed into his hand, his eyes blinking closed in helpless enjoyment. Haru's hold on the train’s handstrap became akin to a death grip.    
  
    The first few department stores the gang checked had great options for the fall season, but nothing Halloween-themed that fit the boys. In the third one Makoto and Haru wandered around looking at hats and sweatshirts, while the first years tried once more to find a costume section. Makoto convinced Haru to buy another knit hat with threats that he would likely catch a cold otherwise and miss their in-door practices at Samezuka.  Gou and Nagisa dragged Rei away from multiple racks of stylish jackets, as well as sweaters in shades ranging from deep mulberry to cool lavender.  But even wily Nagisa couldn’t get him away from the new autumn accessories.  
    “Rei-chan, you can’t buy normal clothes! You have to save your money for a really awesome costume!” Nagisa begged, as he pried yet another scarf from Rei’s hands.  
    “Na-gi-saaa -kunnnn!”  
    “Now now, you two...” sighed Makoto, as he walked over. “Nagisa, let Rei be. He plans his finances much better than you do.”  
    Nagisa stuck his lower lip out but Rei smiled proudly.  
    “Thank you, Makoto-senpai!”  
    With a glare at Nagisa that glinted of triumph, Rei bought the amethyst tone scarf.  
  
    After a quick raid on some brightly colored vending machines (necessitated by Nagisa’s rumbling stomach and Haru’s complaint that he felt dry), they walked down the main street toward some general goods stores. The last and biggest of these seemed to finally qualify as a party store.  
    “This is more like it!” said Nagisa, as he skipped past bunny ears and werewolf masks. “I think we should all pick our top three costumes and then discuss!”  
    “Not a terrible idea, actually...” conceded Rei.  
    “Yeah, let’s do it!” agreed Gou with a small fist pump in the air.  
    Makoto watched the first years rush off into the crowded aisles. “They’re sure into this, aren’t they?”  
    “Hm.”  
    Makoto smiled down at his friend. “You doing okay? Not tired?”  
    “I’m fine.”  
    “You want to look for a costume?”  
    “Why?”      
    Makoto rested his hands loosely on his hips. “Well, I just thought if Nagisa is going to have a party...”  
    “You don’t like scary stuff.”  
    The taller boy chuckled softly. “Yes, but I think we can count on Kou-chan and Rei to keep things in control... And I like the black cats and the little chocolates shaped like ghosts. And the Jack... oh, what are they called? The pumpkins with the carved faces.”  
    He elbowed Haru gently. “I bet you could carve a beautiful pumpkin lantern. I’d like to see that.”  
    Haru’s still expression hadn’t changed, but as Makoto watched he could almost hear the gears ticking in the creative side of his friend’s brain.  
    “Yeah,” was all Haru said.  
    “Then we will. That and so many other things--together,” assured Makoto.       
    And his voice was so steady that it made Haru nearly bite his lip at the odd twinge that rippled across his chest.  
      
    “But it’s really cute!” protested Nagisa, as Gou once more dismissed his choice of costume for her. “Look at the nekomimi!” He dangled the lacy headband with tan cat ears in front of her face.  
    “Nagisa, you’re such a pervert!” she said, annoyed but not truly angry. “Those aren’t cute at all!”  
    “But I bet Rin would think they were cute...” continued the shortest swimmer, with a wholly mischievous grin.  
    Makoto crossed his arms and was about to lecture Nagisa on how to treat friend’s little sisters with the decorum they deserved, when a rough voice did it for him.  
    “What the hell, Nagisa? Get that crap away from my sister!”  
    Rin, wearing a dark sports jacket and his hair in a short ponytail, stalked up to the group, teeth practically bared for a fight.  
    “Oniichan!” yelled Gou and threw her arms around his neck.       
    He patted her back rather noncommittally but when she let go to stand beside him, he slung a strong arm around her waist.  
    “Hey there Haru, Makoto. Gou texted me you were here.” He gave Rei, who had just rounded the corner, a friendly upward nod, then turned on Nagisa. “So what’re you trying to pull, Nagisa?”  
    “Nothing, Rin-chan, honest! But it’s just that Gou-chan didn’t want a scary outfit so I thought she could really rock a cute one.”  
    The boy smiled wide, innocence itself (while gesturing frantically behind his back at Rei to get rid of the maid costume he had been told to fetch).  
    “Whatever,” mumbled Rin.  
    Haru moved forward a few steps. “So Kou says you really like Halloween now...”  
    Rin gave him a bright grin and yanked him into a half hug on his other side. “Yeah! It’s super fun. I went to some great Halloween parties in Australia. I kinda want to do one for us.”  
    “Hmmm,” said Haru, and he bobbed his head up and down within the curve of Rin’s arm.  
    Makoto moved in closer to the trio. “Have you found a costume yet, Rin?”  
    “Yeah! I’m going to be Indiana Jones. With the fedora and everything!”  
    Makoto nodded, unsure, while Nagisa didn’t even try to disguise his utter confusion.  
    Rin registered the expressions around him. “Ohhh, wait, do you guys even know--”  
    “I know who that is,” said Rei. “The hero of Spielberg’s greatest adventure films.”  
    “Well, look at you!” laughed Rin. “Do you like Western films?”  
    Rei adjusted his glasses with a slight smile. “Yes, I do. I find the differences between those from America and Europe, and the ones our directors make, to be fascinating. It’s also good English practice, of course.”  
    “Yeah, that’s why I started watching them. And then when I was abroad all the movies I saw were in English.”  
    “That must have been hard!” said Makoto.  
    Rin shrugged grandly. “It wasn’t that bad.”  
    “But your English is really good now!” added Gou.  
    Rin glanced at her admiring face. “It’s okay, I guess.” He looked up at Rei again. “Are you getting a costume?”  
    Rei blanched slightly and opened his mouth to reply. But when Nagisa began nodding affirmatively in his stead, his cheeks became distinctly rosy.  
    “Everyone has to get a costume! For our party!” said Nagisa, once more bouncing in place.  
    “ _Our?_ ” asked Rin, eyebrows raised sharply.  
    Nagisa nodded, this time with a serious face. “Rin-chan needs my party throwing skills.”  
    Rei practically snorted in amusement and Makoto giggled into his hand.  
    “But seriously, guys, whose getting what?” said Gou, gesturing at the pile of costumes they had somehow amassed.  
    “Rei-chan and I are good. It’s you who needs to decide.”  
    Gou scrunched up her nose. “Help me choose, oniichan.”  
    Rin let go of Haru and Gou to stick his hands in his jacket pockets. “So what are the options?”  
    “Umm, various animals...”  
    “No.”  
    “A ballet dancer, or a Hollywood movie star.”  
    “Hrrm.”  
    “And Asuka from Evangelion because my hair is long.”  
    Rin turned undeniably pink and Rei and Makoto simultaneously placed restraining hands on Nagisa, who was clutching his stomach is silent laughter.  
    “Well, at least people would get who you were...” said Rin.  
    Even Haru raised his eyebrows at this statement, but Gou simply picked up the package with the red plugsuit and grabbed onto her brother's arm.     

 

 

  
  
      
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Blame NaNoWriMo and forgive me. 
> 
> So if you didn't know already, in Japan, Christmas Eve and Oshougatsu, the New Year's celebration, have different connotations than in many Western countries. Christmas Eve is the night when couples go out on special dates and New Year's is always celebrated with one's family and extended family. This often means that families travel across the country so that they can all gather at one home. The director of Free! made a comment that Haru probably is going to visit his parents for New Year's so that's where this idea came from.

    It was only about a week and a half after Rei’s surprise birthday party and Nagisa was still walking on air. He had pulled out all the stops in planning a celebration for his new best friend. So every time he noticed Rei acting wary of someone on a delivery scooter, he would burst into laughter. Coach Sasabe’s friend had apologized to Rei for his driving, but by the time he had talked the helpful teen into getting on the back of his machine to help him find a location he _claimed_ he didn’t know, they had been behind schedule. And the only schedule that Nagisa cared about was a party schedule he had designed.    
    Makoto and Haru had just finished lunch when Nagisa ran into their classroom. Rei followed him in, eyes glued to a film book that Rin had given him as a birthday gift.  
    “Haru-chan! Don’t forget an _omiyage_ for Rei-chan this time!”  
    Rei’s eyes flicked up from the book, startled. “Haruka-senpai, are you going somewhere?”  
    Makoto slid his lunchbox into his bag and smiled slightly. “Haru always goes to stay with his parents during _Oshougatsu_.  The new year’s only about week away... Seems so close, right?”  
    Rei closed his book. “Oh, of course... Actually, my family will be gone for a few days too. We have to visit my grandparents.”  
    “All my relatives visit us! The house gets insane crowded,” put in Nagisa. “I wish I could go with Rei-chan!”  
    Rei gave Nagisa a half-smile. “You know you can’t. Your family wants you with them during this season.”  
    Nagisa made a face at the thought of his elder sisters and sat on top of a Haru’s desk, right in front of his face.  
    “So, what’re you gonna get us, Haru-chan??”  
    “ _Saba_.”  
    Rei and Makoto smiled at Haru’s deadpan comeback, but Nagisa began to make a sound close to a wail.  
    “That’s not funny, Haru-chan, you can’t do that again!”  
    “He only did that once, Nagisa! Calm down,” scolded Makoto.  
    Rei laughed smugly and tapped Nagisa on the shoulder to signal they should return to the first year floor for the next period. Makoto put away his backpack and sat back at his desk.  
    “When do you leave, Haru?”  
    “Day after tomorrow.”  
    “So soon?”  
    “Mmm.”  
    “I had almost hoped...” Makoto bit his bottom lip.  
    The bell rang, the classroom filled up with the sound of students’ chatter, and whatever Makoto was going to say was put aside for later.  
  
    Haru waited until after school, when the two of them were walking along the shoreline, to say anything.  
    “I thought you didn’t want to do anything on Christmas Eve. Too public.”  
    Makoto glanced over at him, eyes wide, then he laughed quietly.  
    “You figured it out, huh?”  
    Haru snorted lightly into the long scarf wrapped around his neck.  
    “I did sort of want to do something special with you. This is the first Christmas Eve on which we’ve been, uh...”  
    “Dating.”  
    Makoto smiled broadened by a significant degree. “Yes, dating. So I thought it be really nice to spend it together. I don’t know what we’d do in this town, but at least we’d be...”  
    Haru nodded.  
    “But your tickets are all set, right? I know your parents miss you a lot.”  
    Haru’s eyes were wandering across the chilly waves to their left.  
    “How about I just call you on Christmas Eve, Haru?”  
    The shorter boy looked up at his friend. “Sure. But we could just do something before I leave too.”  
    “Like what...?”  
    Haru narrowed his eyes darkly at the taller boy and Makoto smiled.  
    “I know! I know it was my idea but... Well, what about we go to the temple we were at during the Ika Festival with the team? The town looks pretty from on top of the hill.”  
    Haru nodded again.        
    “Okay. Tomorrow night?”  
    Haru’s mittened hand brushed against Makoto’s bare one in silent reply.  
  
    The team was on hiatus from actual swimming practice for the winter break. So that meant getting Haru to leave his bathtub was an extra challenge. The one thing that always got him out in the end was that he simply couldn’t stay warm while in the water. And of the lot of them, Haru was the most sensitive to the winter weather.  
    The team was sitting out in front of the school contemplating a last minute jogging session at Gou’s insistence. Rei was entirely in favor, having just bought a cold weather running jacket he wanted to try. Nagisa really just wanted to go to the mall or to the cinema in their free time, but he always tended to agree with Gou’s decisions on exercise. Haru was silently protesting the very suggestion of running by ignoring everyone and staring up at where the empty pool was located.  
    Gou folded her arms. “But can I trust you guys to run on your own over the break? We can’t have Samezuka making fun of us like last time.”  
    “Gou-chan, the only person who made fun of us was Rin-chan!” laughed Nagisa.  
    She stuck her tongue out at him.  
    “I promise I will run over the break,” declared Rei.  
    She patted his arm. “Rei-kun, you are the least of my worries.”  
    Gou looked pointedly at the team’s vice captain, whose knitted hat was being adjusted by the team’s captain. The other first years followed suit, until Makoto looked up, cheeks pink.  
    “S-sorry, Kou-chan! Did you ask me something?”  
    She sighed loudly and threw her hands up in the air.  
    “You all better bring it when we have our joint practices with Samezuka in January. Or I’ll become their manager instead.”  
    Nagisa leapt at her and held onto her arm, sputtering protestations of adoration. Rei waved his hands at her imploringly and Makoto stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
    “You know we will, Kou-chan. Just wait and see,” said their captain.  
    She smiled at them and impulsively hugged Makoto, her face hidden in the folds of his jacket. Nagisa hugged her side, snuggling into Makoto, too.   
    “I’d never leave you guys...” she murmured.  
    “You’d miss out if you did,” said Haru, surprising all of them.  
    He had stood up, stuck his hands in his pockets, and was looking at her intensely.  
    She grinned sharply, reminding them of her brother. “You’re right. We’ve still got records to smash.”  
    “Ahh, stop you guys! I’m getting all excited for spring!” exclaimed Nagisa. He was practically vibrating and Rei was beginning to look worried.  
    Gou suddenly pulled away from Makoto and checked her phone, a smile lighting up her face.  
    “Oh, _oniichan’s_ coming to pick me up!”  
    “I bet Rin-senpai runs every day, doesn’t he?” asked Rei, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
    “Pretty much, yeah... but he’s, well, he’s my brother,” answered Gou, her smile becoming rather wry.  
    The boys nodded in understanding.    
  
    The team huddled in the school doorway until Gou spotted her brother’s black parka and bright scarf. They all rushed down the stairs and out to the gate to meet him.  
    “Rin-chan!”  
    “Hi, Rin!”  
    “ _Oniichan_!”  
    Rin smiled at them, pale cheeks brushed with pink.  
    “Hey guys. Hey you!” He held an arm out to Gou who immediately hugged him.  
    They chatted a bit about everyone’s plans over break until Makoto brought up that Haru was leaving the next day.  
    “Already?” asked Rin, his eyes darting from Makoto to rest on Haru. “You won’t even be here for Christmas, Haru?”  
    Haru shook his head, his face mostly hidden behind his scarf, his eyes clear and calm. Rin moved toward him as the others began talking about their favorite new year traditions.  
    “I guess you’ve done this before...” mumbled Rin, looking at the ground.  
    “I went to meet them last year and the year before.”  
    Rin looked frustrated and he gritted his teeth.  
    “I wish I had been around to know that.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Haru, I’m glad you get to see them both.”  
    “Rin...” Haru put a hand on Rin’s shoulder.  
    Rin blinked rapidly. “I... I still miss him, Haru.”  
    Haru nodded, his hand steady, as Rin blinked and looked at the ground.  
    “Yeah, well...” Rin sniffed as quietly as possible. “When will you be back?”  
    “Right after we finish celebrating most likely. I won’t miss any school.”  
    “I’ll see you at Samezuka then.”  
    “You bet.”  
    “I expect you to be in shape after the break, Haru,” Rin said, his sharp grin back in place.  
    Haru blew air into his scarf loudly and let his hand drop back at his side. Rin shook his head in mock disapproval. Then he grabbed Haru in a tight hug that lifted him off the ground. The others turned at Haru’s muffled sound of surprise and smiled at the contrast between Rin’s joyful expression and Haru’s annoyed frown. Makoto wished he could remember moments like this in perfect detail. Heaven knew he always tried.    
  
    After the team had said their goodbyes (Nagisa having been pried from Haru by Rei) and the Matsuokas had left, Haru and Makoto went home. Haru had to pack but after he was done he was invited to dinner at the Tachibana household. He arrived promptly, with a small wrapped package in hand.  
    “What’s this, Haru, dear?” asked Mrs. Tachibana, after greeting him at the door.  
    “It’s for you,” he replied simply.      
    She knew better than to expect a more detailed explanation so she smiled kindly and opened the box. Inside were seven wooden chopstick rests shaped like sea creatures and fish. They were smooth, and detailed, and had a dark varnish on them.  
    “Haru, did you make these?” she asked.  
    He nodded slowly.  
    “They’re beautiful! I love them!” she told him and pulled him to her in a warm hug.  
    Makoto entered the room (Ren and Ran hanging on his arms) in time to catch Haru’s little smile over his mother’s shoulder.       
    Mrs. Tachibana handed the chopstick rests to Mr. Tachibana and told him to set them out on the table. She rushed back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Mr. Tachibana chatted a bit about Haru’s plans with his parents and then went to do as his wife said. Upon seeing Haru unoccupied, Ren and Ran let go of Makoto and attached themselves to him instead. Makoto made a move to stop them, but his and Haru’s eyes met over their heads in mutual, accepting defeat.  
    “You still up for going out later?” asked Haru.  
    “Yes. But are you all set for tomorrow?”  
    “Yeah. Choosing a swimsuit took the longest because I could I only pack one...” His expression was close to forlorn.      
    Makoto laughed and absent-mindedly folded down the edge of Haru’s shirt collar.  
    “You’re not going all the way there to swim, remember?”  
    “I know,” Haru replied petulantly.  
    Dinner was louder than Haru was used to, but in actuality the twins were fairly well behaved. They liked to show off though, so when it came to anything they could compare it became a contest.  
    “Look, I ate all my cabbage first.”  
    “You barely ate any at all! And I ate more fish than you!”  
    “Who cares? I ate the fish skin, too!”  
    Mr. Tachibana smiled patiently over their heads at his wife, who closed her eyes and sighed. Makoto was constantly reaching across the table to place things back on their plates or brush one twin’s hand away from the other’s food or person.  
    “Thanks for being so understanding, Haru,” Mrs. Tachibana said quietly as she passed behind his chair to the kitchen.  
    “It’s nothing,” he replied. “I like this.”  
    “What?” asked Mr. Tachibana.  
    “Family dinner.”  
    Makoto’s parents smiled at him, while Makoto suddenly became even more involved in wiping up Ren’s mess.  
  
    The boys decided to meet up at ten-thirty in front of Makoto’s house. The taller boy was waiting, wearing his heaviest jacket and a soft green scarf, when Haru made it down the steps. He was carrying an insulated bag with one mittened hand. They walked in silence down the hill and along part of the waterfront before turning back into the neighborhood on a different street and heading up the hill. They left the town behind and made their way up to the shrine located on the overlook with the view of Iwatobi and the bay. Haru set his bag down on a rock and they went to lean on the railings on the edge of the cliff.  
    “Almost as bright as summertime,” said Makoto, glancing down at his friend.  
    “There were a few more lights for the festival...”  
    “Yeah, but look, you can see the illumination designs they have set up in the main square.”  
    “I like the ones that look like waves.”  
    Makoto giggled. “I think they’re supposed to be snowy mountains, but yeah... I think I like the snowflakes best.”  
    Haru nodded, his movement turning into a shiver when the wind reached them. Makoto moved to embrace him, but Haru gently held him away.  
    Makoto looked worried but he simply said, “Wait.”      
    Haru walked back to the bag he had brought and pulled out a thermos and two mugs, one green and one blue. He returned to where Makoto was and handed the two mugs to him. He unscrewed the top of the thermos and poured hot chocolate into both mugs.  
    Makoto smelled the steam that rose from the green mug. “Thank you, Haru! Oh, it’s so rich!”  
    Haru nodded and put down the thermos. The boys took a few moments figuring out how to situate themselves and they ended up moving to the end of the railed area to sit on a rock there. Makoto sat entirely on the rock and Haru half sat on it in front of Makoto so that he was able to rest his head on his chest and Makoto could wrap his arms around him. They sat there for a few minutes, watching the stars and the town twinkling above and below them. Makoto finished his chocolate and put the mug aside so that he could lock his arms around Haru. Haru cradled his cup in his hands, sipping on it occasionally.  
    “Haru...”  
    “Hmm?”  
    “What do you think we’ll do this next year?”  
    Haru rolled his head up to look at Makoto.  
    “I mean, with the team, with Rin, and... just by ourselves.”  
    Haru closed his eyes and turned so that the left side of his face was resting against Makoto’s chest where his heart was.  
    “We’re going back to Regionals with the team. We’re going to race Rin and Samezuka. And we’ll beat them... as a team. And then Nationals.”  
    Makoto smiled into Haru’s hair. “Okay, vice captain. And what about us?”  
    Haru set aside his mug and pushed himself up the side of the rock to sit in Makoto’s lap.  
    “I don’t know...” Haru said after a moment. “What do you want to do?”  
    Makoto looked down into Haru’s sincere face and swallowed the lump in his throat.  
     _Everything_ , he wanted to say. _I want to do everything with you. I want to see you jump into the pool for the first time in spring. I want to become a faster, better swimmer with you. I want to win at Nationals, and be there to pull you out of the pool. I want to graduate with you at my side. I want to go to college with you and see what you aspire to be. I want to live with you, to come home to you. I want..._  
    But his words were caught in his tightening chest. So he looked into Haru’s waiting eyes and hoped that he could see a little of what was on his heart. Haru held his gaze unblinkingly. Then he stretched up to place a cold but warming kiss on Makoto’s parted lips.  
    “Me too, Makoto,” Haru said softly. “Let’s see how far we can go.”  
     “There’s no limit, really, is there?” Makoto said, voice rough.  
    “No, there isn’t.” Haru’s voice dropped to a whisper against Makoto’s warm chest. “Besides, if I already have you and water, everything else is just extra.”  
    “Haru...” laughed Makoto.  
    But Haru knew it was the kind of laugh that threatened to turn into tears, so he decided Makoto needed distracting and pulled him into a deeper kiss. It was a good thing that the mugs Haru brought were sturdy. Neither boy noticed when or how they were knocked off that rock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Tokyo, they may not technically be living together, but that doesn't stop Makoto and Haru from acting like an old married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free! ES is over! Now on with the fan fiction to fill in the empty spaces left by our boys! I swear there will be more actual conflict and character stuff later, but I need to establish the new status quo first.

Haru had made a bit of a quiet fuss when it became clear that their parents assumed they couldn’t share an apartment in Tokyo. Makoto’s parents recommended one near his campus, and Haru’s mother and father sent him the links to a few in neighborhoods near his swimming school. He made even more of a fuss when it became clear that Makoto was in agreement with the elder Nanases and Tachibanas.

“It’s for the best,” said Makoto firmly.

Haru continued frowning at the separate apartment listings on Makoto’s laptop screen as if they had personally insulted him.  They were in Haru’s room. Makoto was sitting on the bed, back to the wall, and Haru was resting his head in his boyfriend’s lap.

“We should try living on our own for real, before living... with other people.”

Haru glanced up at him, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Makoto laughed quietly. “I know, I know, you’ve already done the whole living-on-your-own thing. But I’ve never had a place to myself before… I kinda want to see what it’s like.”

Haru’s lips thinned into a darker frown and he looked away.

“Besides, what if Haru wants to hang out with new swimming friends, or I have to stay up writing a paper, or either of us meets someone really—“

“Shut up, Makoto.”

Haru had grabbed the edge of Makoto’s shirt tightly. Makoto smiled down at him, brushing Haru’s bangs back from his face. This had happened a few times after their first fight and reconciliation, and Makoto was beginning to recognize Haru’s trigger topics. The escalation of their relationship had included a new possessive streak in Haru that Makoto found unexpected, but by no means unwelcome. He was so used to being the one chasing--so afraid of being left behind--that it felt fantastic being wanted.

“Sorry, Haru, you know I didn’t mean that. I meant new _friends_.”

Haru relaxed infinitesimally. Makoto only knew it because he could feel Haru's neck and shoulders shift on his thigh.

He continued his soft lecture: “I mean, you never plan things. You just go along with the flow. If your new friends want to come over, and I have a massive test the next day, I don’t want to be a spoil sport.”

Haru’s expression became one of disdain.

“Oh you know you like having people over every once and while. And you also need your alone time to recharge.”

Even if Haru didn’t seem to care, Makoto knew that his friend was way on the far end of the introvert scale (much further than Makoto) and that if he didn’t have his water time, he was going to be miserable.

“But how am I supposed to cook for you,” Haru muttered, after a few minutes of quiet.

Makoto smiled down at him.

“I’ll come over to your place a lot. It’ll be just like now.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

Haru sat up and Makoto leaned forward to receive his kiss.

 

So they were both living in Tokyo, a train ride away from each other, in small, second floor apartments.  Makoto’s neighbors were other university students, and graduate school students, who were friendly and tended toward occasional loudness for which the landlady would yell at them. Haru’s neighbors were more varied: single men and women, a young married couple or two, and a few older guys—people in all sorts of jobs and stages in life.

Makoto did end up coming to Haru’s apartment much more often than Haru came to his. He could only stay over one or two days every week though, as Haru’s practice regimen was strict and forced him to get up early in the mornings. Makoto had made sure that all his classes were scheduled later in the day, and he even chose an evening lecture to make sure he would never oversleep and be late. So that meant whenever he occasionally crashed at Haru’s place during the week, he usually tidied up in the wake of Haru’s departure. He would leave a little note for Haru on one of the cute notepad papers he had bought at the university bookshop. Usually it was something simple, something he could just as easily text, but after he discovered that Haru secretly saved them, it became one of their habits.

 

_Welcome home! I know you swam super fast today! Love always, Makoto_

_Good job today! How was the water? Love always, Makoto_

_Meet any new people today? I bet the water felt great. Love always, Makoto_

 

Signing his name to the notes like that, declaring he loved Haru in writing for the first time, was electrifying. The fact that it slowly became a part of their lives gave him a deeper, calmer thrill as well

 

Saturday evening became the time when they were most likely to hang out, because they mostly had Sundays off.  Sometimes Haru had a few special practices and Makoto still had his endless homework, but by the weekend they were getting desperate for each other’s company, and they did their best to make sure they made the time. 

“Haru! I’m coming in!” called Makoto from the entrance area.

He slipped his shoes off and left them there in the _genkan._ Then he dropped his backpack and jacket in the space that functioned as living and dining room. Since Haru wasn’t immediately to his left in the kitchen space, there was really only one other option.

Sure enough, Makoto peeked around the edge of the bathroom door to see Haru reclining in the small bathtub. Haru sensed his presence and turned to look up at him. The little smile that appeared effortlessly on his face and the way his eyes lit up made Makoto clench and unclench his fist behind the doorway. There was such a difference between being one of the only people to see Haru’s smile, and knowing that he was one of an even smaller number of people to inspire it. Makoto knew he often teetered on the line of sentimental, but he couldn't help but think: _Really, how am I supposed to just go through life knowing that fact and not go a little crazy every day?_

“My stomach is getting embarrassingly loud. I might just have to eat something while we’re out…” Makoto teased.

He knew that smile would disappear at his words, but it would save his poor over-worked heart for the moment. Haru promptly glared at him, even as he reached for Makoto’s outstretched hand.

Haru always had the last decision on what they bought. Makoto tended to overbuy, especially when he was getting hungry, so he just watched Haru pick through vegetables and packs of meat and fish.  Haru always asked him what he wanted and listened attentively, so it wasn’t as if he didn’t have a say. There were only a few foods he didn’t like anyway. In fact, he thought Haru might know what foods he liked and didn’t like better than he did. Recently, when they were meeting at restaurants and Makoto was running late, Haru had gotten into the habit of ordering for him. Makoto never disliked what Haru got him, and had even discovered a few new favorite dishes that way.

When they got back to the apartment, Makoto put their reusable grocery bags down in the kitchen area. He had shook his head in amazement the first time they had gone shopping together and he had seen Haru’s Iwatobi-chan tote-turned-grocery bags.  Now, they stung him with a little spark of nostalgia that prompted him to kiss Haru on his forehead before retreating to the low table in the living room. Haru merely glanced after him for a second, then pulled on his blue apron.

Makoto worked on his assignments, scattering his papers across the table and floor. Haru washed and chopped and sliced and sautéed in the kitchen. After a bit, he gave Makoto the fifteen-minute warning to clean up his stuff and set the table. Even though he was hungry, since they hadn’t said much to each other in a while, Makoto asked questions between bites of the Chinese style stir-fry.

“Anything new with your practices? New drills that help?”

Haru shook his head, then slowly ate a piece of broccoli.

He replied after a moment's reconsideration: “Well, my coach has me doing more sets of a sort of sprinting drill and I think my recovery times have gotten better.”

“That’s great! Any improvement in your stamina is always a plus.”

Haru _hmmphed_.

“You know that’s just how it is. It’s the only thing I’ve ever had over you,” pointed out Makoto.  “That and my idiotic strength, as you call it.”

Haru picked up Makoto’s empty plate and refilled it from the wok on the stove. He returned it to his friend and replied:

“You _are_ ridiculously strong.”

Makoto fixed him with a look he knew from past experience could make Haru blush.

“You sure weren’t complaining that Sunday night a couple weeks ago…”

Haru suddenly became fascinated by his water glass. It was a cute water glass, with a dolphin on it even, but Makoto knew it wasn’t that interesting and his smile widened. This was something they did a lot more of now that they were on their own. Makoto had figured out that flirting with Haru was something he was not only allowed to do, but that it often led to some very enjoyable experiences. He was fairly certain that Haru never flirted on purpose, just that he was far too weak to certain of Haru’s looks or touches.  He was also quite fond of Haru’s new habit of patting him in passing. Whenever Haru would walk past him in the apartment, he’d reach out and just touch Makoto gently. Usually it was a pat on the shoulder or head if Makoto were sitting, and on his arm or waist if he were standing.

Haru always had been physical. From the way he loved to feel the water and the way he swam by instinct, to the manner in which he spoke volumes to Makoto with his eyes and the smallest twitches of his lips.  What he had vocalized very clearly was that he liked having Makoto near him. Even if Haru had to go to sleep early and Makoto had to stay up, Haru insisted that Makoto come to bed immediately after he was done working.

“But what if I wake you up when I get in bed?” Makoto had protested.

“It doesn’t bother me. I can fall asleep again,” Haru had replied.

“I like to know you’re resting, too,” he had added, looking away.

Their relationship had always been intuitive, and even as boys they had moved quickly into the zone of what Nagisa termed “telepathy,” as they communicated through exchanged looks and subtle physical cues. Now that they had dissolved essentially every barrier between them, their interactions had become even more physical. Not that they spoke less, just that with more time spent together doing separate activities, they tended to communicate wordlessly as much as possible.

 

“Thanks for dinner. I’ll clean up.”

Makoto stood up and started gathering the dishes. Haru moved to help him anyway, but Makoto shook his head.

“You look tired. Just wait there.”

Haru acquiesced, and leaned his head and arms on the table. Makoto stacked all the dishes in the sink, ran some water over them, and turned the electric kettle on.  A few moments later, he set two cups of rooibos tea down in front of Haru’s half-closed eyes. He lowered his face to Haru’s sightline and peered at him.

“Uh-oh, looks like we might not have time for tea, huh?”

Haru sat up and shook his head, eyes opening wide.

“No! I’m fine! You wanted to watch a movie or something…”

“Oh, yeah, there was another one Nagisa had recommended…”

Haru looked at him askance.

Makoto smiled and continued: “But the ones I brought are the foreign ones Rin recommended.”

Haru nodded and stood up.

“I’ll get my laptop.”

“Don’t bother! I have mine in my backpack.”

“Aren’t we gonna to sit on my bed though?”

“Mmm, but mine’s already on. Yours takes forever…”

Haru shrugged. He didn’t use it half as much as Makoto used his, so it didn’t bother him that much. But every time Makoto saw how long it took to turn on, he would make one of the most annoyed sounds he could make. Haru found that amusing, so actually he wasn’t about to replace it anytime soon.

They did end up relocating to Haru’s bed, because Makoto reminded him once more of _that Sunday night a couple weeks ago_ on which he had princess carried a sleeping Haru to bed. He had also managed to snap a picture of doing so on his cellphone in the tiny bathroom mirror. Needless to say, Rin's new nickname for Haru had been "Sleeping Beauty" for about two weeks now.

“Are you actually going to watch this? Or are you going to fall asleep?” Makoto asked, as he made room for Haru to sit in front of him.

He had already placed their tea on the bedside table where it would probably be forgotten.

“Yeah, I’m gonna watch it… Make sure it’s actually good,” Haru replied testily, settling his head against Makoto’s shoulder.

Makoto smiled into Haru’s smooth hair and pulled out the DVDs he had rented from his local Tsutaya.

After slipping the discs in their plastic cases out of the blue fabric bag, he read the titles off: “The first three are  _Star Trek_ , _Memento_ , or _Ocean’s Eleven_.”

“You got so many,” murmured Haru.

“They’re all old enough that you can rent a bunch for cheap,” explained Makoto. “We’ll have to wait for the newer ones though. They can be expensive.”

“Hmm, okay… Does the _Ocean_ one…?”

Makoto tried and failed to stifle his giggle.

“No, I don’t think there’s actually an ocean in this one. But we can watch it anyway. It looks like the most fun.”

Haru nodded, and Makoto stuck the disc in his laptop. As they watched it, Makoto remembered how much Rin liked caper films, and made a mental note to ask for more recommendations in that genre. It was a safe genre for him, and they were usually exciting enough that Haru liked them, too.

Haru had slipped his hand into Makoto’s sometime right after the movie had started, and he had been tracing the lines on Makoto's palm, or twining his slender fingers with Makoto’s. A little past the halfway point in the film, Haru’s hand had slowed and then stopped moving, so Makoto paused the movie to see if he would react. Not a peep.

Makoto checked his watch. It wasn’t even midnight. He shook his head, expression wry. His new classmates would probably laugh at the idea of going to sleep before midnight on pretty much any night, let alone a Saturday. _Well, they don't have a wonderful future-Olympian for a boyfriend,_ he mused. He closed his laptop and bending to the side, thankful for his long arms, deposited it on the floor. He wrapped his right arm under Haru’s torso, his left around Haru’s long legs, and shifted him so that he could pull his own leg out from underneath the sleeper. Makoto stood and laid Haru on the side of the bed closest to the wall, then crept off to change clothes and brush his teeth.

When he returned, he set his cellphone's alarm and lay down next to Haru. Haru stirred, opened his eyes, saw Makoto watching him, and contentedly closed his eyes again. Makoto kissed Haru’s cool cheek.

“Goodnight, Haru-chan.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the daily life of the still-adjusting boyfriends in Tokyo, and a talk with Rin that turns significant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed updating on Water Day! Sorry... Also, dang, this chapter is fluffy.
> 
> If you notice the Easter Egg for sports anime fans, please say so. It will make me smile.

As usual, Makoto slept through the three alarms he had set and had to be woken up with Haru’s failproof method. This consisted of slowly but mercilessly pulling the blanket off of Makoto and then staring unwaveringly at his disgruntled face as he slowly returned to consciousness.

“Haru…?”

The blue eyes kept boring into him, and Makoto sat up in order to break eye contact.

“I know, I know! I’m a lazy sleepy head.”

Haru stood, and then adjusted his glance upward, as Makoto got off the bed, too.

“Breakfast’s ready.”

“Mmm, ‘kay…”

Makoto yawned and stretched his arms high over his head. His long shirt lost the battle with his longer torso and a section of his smooth stomach was revealed. Haru ducked, and one hand lightly resting on Makoto’s side, placed a quick kiss on the upper edge of Makoto’s hipbone. Makoto froze, arms still outstretched, his face turning bright red. Haru looked up at him, eyes as unperturbed as ever, and then he turned and left the room.

It took another couple seconds for Makoto’s brain to catch up with his racing heart, and then he was bounding after Haru into the main space of the apartment.

“H-Haru!! What was that?!”

Haru, back to him, was plating fried eggs. But Makoto could tell from the way he was moving more quickly than normal that he was embarrassed after all. He smiled and hugged Haru from behind.

“Haru-chan’s so daring… and so cute.”

Haru grumbled at the nickname but in Makoto’s ears it sounded more like a deep purr and he giggled at the thought. Haru snuck a look at him. When he was caught in the act, he unsuccessfully tried to turn it into a glare.

“I’m just glad that you… um, that you… how do I put this?” Makoto stammered, and was blushing again from the effort.  “Uh, that you don’t think it’s weird that I’m a guy.”

Haru narrowed his eyes and rotated in Makoto’s grasp to look directly at him.

“Stop fishing for compliments.”

“No! No, that’s not what I meant!”

Haru was wearing a satisfied smile.

“Makoto…” he whispered, and Makoto leaned down slightly.

Haru tilted his chin up, face so close that Makoto could feel his breath. In moments like this, the only thing that could tear Makoto’s attention from Haru’s waiting lips were those blue eyes. They had lost a bit of their cool clarity and seemed tinged with a stormy grey. They kindled a deep, fluttering heat in Makoto’s stomach and he gritted his teeth. He breathed deeply once or twice, begging his heart to _please_ _slow the heck down,_ and still kissed Haru far too greedily for his own liking. Haru didn’t seem to have any complaints from the way his fingers were getting tangled in Makoto’s hair, but as always he eventually pulled away first. Even a swimmer’s lung capacity could only last so long, Haru’s annoyed face told him.

“Sorry…”

Haru shook his head and simply murmured, “Rin will be pissed if we’re late again…”

Makoto nipped at one of Haru’s ears before he could escape, and then stepped away.

“You’re right. Let’s eat!”

He smiled gently, and the Makoto who Haru had always known was back. He sat down at the table and poured himself some milk while Haru grabbed the food, still surreptitiously watching him. 

Haru had his moments of daring, as Makoto called them, when he felt like he was so full of an as yet unnamable emotion that he had to touch Makoto to make it go away. But it was only now and then, and in most cases he merely had to know that Makoto was nearby and he would immediately feel better. Makoto, now that they were together, radiated a simmering energy all the time. He seemed only a few careless touches away from someone to whom Haru was still getting accustomed. Someone who kissed in such an overpowering fashion that it made Haru’s strong swimmer’s lungs useless. Someone who had once bit Haru's shoulders and left embarrassing purplish marks on his pale skin. He didn’t dislike this new side of Makoto, and Haru certainly loved to kiss him. He just wasn’t so sure how to deal with much more than that. And it was perhaps, if he were honest, a little unsettling to learn that didn’t know everything about his best friend after all.

 

After breakfast, Makoto grabbed his laptop and Haru cleaned up the dishes. Makoto logged into his Skype account and clicked Rin’s icon of what looked like a surf board. He typed a greeting and waited.

_Hi, Rin! We’re ready when you are._

A few seconds later:

_Yo! Just lemme grab a Gatorade or something_

A couple minutes after that, Rin called them and Makoto adjusted the screen so that Haru, now seated next to him, could see. Rin was wearing his hair up in a short ponytail. He waved at them and grinned.

“Hey, guys! Sorry I look so gross. I just got back from my run.”

Haru squinted at him doubtingly.

“What’s with that face, Haru?” demanded Rin.

“You’re not even sweaty,” observed Haru.

Makoto laughed at the aura of disdain now rolling off his boyfriend.

“The weather must be cool there…?” he commented.

“Yeah, super chilly actually. I ran a long time so it must just be the cool weather…” mused Rin. “Hey, Haru, are you running inside then?”

“Yeah.”

Rin laughed at how Haru’s expression had suddenly become dark.

“I’m sorry, man… I shouldn’t laugh. I know you hate that sort of thing.”

Haru acknowledged him with a nod. 

“You getting faster, though?”

Haru nodded again.

“Awesome! I know all the extra training sucks, but it really helps, ya know?”

Haru tilted his head and said, “I think I understand how you felt now… when you were in Australia the first time.”

Rin’s grin faltered slightly. “You… you haven’t hit a wall, have you?”

This was the first Makoto had heard of the issue and it bothered him quite a lot that this was the case. But a moment later, Haru shook his head.

“No, but I’ve seen others do so.  And I know now that if I weren’t getting better, I would feel awful.”

“Oh, yeah, it really blows,” Rin replied.  “But you’re okay? It’s not too…?”

He glanced away from Haru’s steady attention to grab his drink.

“I like the challenge,” Haru said, voice as sure as his gaze. “And I like knowing that I am doing the same sort of things as Rin.”

Makoto was pretty sure Rin was blushing slightly, and could sympathize.

“Haru… You say the weirdest shit sometimes.”

Rin took a swig of his sports drink and then turned to Makoto.

“So what are you up to? Classes okay? You haven’t overslept and missed anything?”

“No, not yet! Classes are great. I love them. The amount of essays and research papers they are making us write seems ridiculous though.”

“At least you were always good at writing,” pointed out Rin.

“I suppose… It’s really different in college though.”

“Yeah, guess so. Are the people in your classes cool?”

Makoto nodded, smiling. “I’ve met some great people!  Probably going to go out with some of them this week after our presentations are done. Karaoke or something.”

“When?” asked Haru quickly.

“Oh, that’s right… I meant to tell you yesterday. Thursday night, probably.”

Rin was looking back and forth between Haru and Makoto, expression curious. Haru _harrumphed_ in response and Makoto looked sheepish.

“So… how often are you at Haru’s apartment? I feel like you’re never at your own place,” said Rin.

“I’m usually am when I’m working! And that sure seems like all the time,” replied Makoto lightly.

Rin crossed his arms. “Met anyone cute, Makoto? Tokyo’s gotta be full of tens.”

Makoto could feel Haru shifting on the cushion next to him.

“Ah, no… just new friends.”

“Oh please, there's no way you haven't been getting asked out!” Rin added, grinning. “You’re not letting Haru cold fish all over your social schedule, are you?”

Makoto smiled nervously. “Well, I’ve been so busy with homework… I mean, I see my classmates around campus and stuff. I do things there…”

“He is getting in the way, isn’t he?” Rin growsed. “Haru, go let him party a little if he wants to!”

Haru did not bat an eyelash at this order, but Makoto could see him losing interest in the conversation.

“When we’re on break, and Rin can come visit us, we’ll go out, okay?” Makoto suggested. “It’d be more fun with all of us, right? Rin probably knows the best places to go anyway.”

“Well, yeah, I might, but that’s not the point… You guys have separate schedules now, so you shouldn’t let Haru drag you around anymore, Makoto.”

Rin paused, arms crossed, waiting for a response from either of them.

“Haru…?” Makoto asked, his eyes saying he was scared but willing.

Haru nodded and leaned closer, face upturned like that morning. Makoto kissed him briefly, chastely, and then the two of them looked at Rin.

“Rin, _that’s_ why…” added Makoto, blushing again.

The red-head’s jaw had dropped and his eyes were wide. He sputtered for a few seconds and then he started laughing so hard that he doubled over. Haru looked at Makoto, confusion plain on his face. Makoto shrugged. This wasn’t how he’d imagined it going either.

“Oh shit, oh shit… I can’t…”

Rin’s laughter finally subsided and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Sorry… I just… I’ve been fricking waiting for this day to come, and I am _so damn relieved_ that you two idiots aren’t going to end up a tragic almost-love story.”

“Wait… what?” blurted Makoto. “You knew?”

“Oh, I always had my suspicions… All those hot girls that Makoto rejected. All of Makoto’s shirts that mysteriously became Haru’s sleepwear. The way the two of you were after your first fight…”

Makoto laughed in relief. “Rin, you’re always so observant!”

Even Haru looked impressed, despite himself.

“So you… you’re okay with it?” Makoto asked. "Because we would understand if..."

“Ehh… I mean, I’m going to make fun of you, because you’re my two best friends and you’re like some married couple pretending to date, but yeah… whatever.”

“Thanks, Rin.” Makoto’s voice caught in his throat. “It means a lot to hear you say that.”

Seeing Makoto’s happy expression, Haru nodded in agreement.

Rin made a brushing away gesture. “No worries.”

He heaved a loud sigh after a moment of looking at them side-by-side. “Though it makes me a little bit jealous, ya know…  I haven’t heard from Sousuke in so damn long. Weeks! What is that loser even doing anyway?”

Haru’s eyebrows jumped.  “You and Sousuke…?”

“The hell, Haru! No! Not like that! I just meant it must be cool to have someone familiar around,” Rin protested.

“Oh,” said Haru, his expression turning smug.

“You’re so annoying, you know that?” announced Rin, cheeks reddening. “You think you can read people, but really you’re just lucky Makoto is an open book!”

Haru’s smile had, if anything, simply become more pleased, and Makoto was laughing again. Despite the fact that they had never told anyone of their relationship before, and they had never seen Rin flustered about a possible significant other, this whole situation was so wonderfully familiar. Makoto threw an arm around Haru’s shoulder and thrilled to feel Haru lean into his embrace.

“Oh, but don’t ever make out again without warning me,” ordered Rin. “There are limits… Yikes, I gotta go. Talk to you two later!”

“Bye, Rin! Thanks for chatting!”

“See you, Rin.”

 

Later that day, Makoto slammed shut his laptop and slumped back on the floor. He draped his arms over his face and let out a loud groan.

“This paper is going to kill me…”

Haru kneeled next to him and peered down at his face.

“You said that two weeks ago,” he said, voice serious. “Also, you should stop saying you’re going to die.”

Makoto peeked at Haru’s unsmiling face.

“Sorry, Haru… I must have picked that up from Takao. He always talks in hyperbole. And he’s just kinda talking all the time.”

Makoto smiled, remembering the slight young man with multiple ear piercings. He was always trying to get Makoto to play a pick up game of basketball.

“Takao?” Haru was still observing his expressions carefully.

“From my child psychology class. Which is funny, because he looks like one of the last people to care about that sort of thing. But he has a younger sister and seems to like kids.” Makoto shifted to lie on his side, facing Haru. “He’s the one who suggested karaoke after our presentation.”

Haru nodded. “Will you need dinner on Thursday?”

Makoto blinked in surprise. “Oh, no… I forgot that your individual coaching time was moved back to Tuesday. I had assumed you wouldn’t be home.”

He reached out and stroked Haru’s arm. “Sorry… I really need to write your new schedule down. This isn’t as easy as in high school where most of our classes were the same anyway.”

Makoto let his hand come to rest on his boyfriend’s smaller ones.

“I feel like my head is so stuffed with new things that it’s all I can do to keep up with my classmates…”

“I can make you a calendar,” Haru offered. “With color coding.”

Makoto smiled halfheartedly. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Makoto.”

“I know… but you’re disappointed. I can feel it.”

Haru’s lips twitched into a frown, then he looked away, and Makoto recognized the way his breathing changed to indicate he was unsettled. He could tell that Haru wanted to say something but he didn’t know how to put it. So he resorted to diving onto Makoto and pressing his face against Makoto’s neck.

“Haru…” Makoto scolded, and tried to get a look at Haru’s eyes. “I can’t help you if you won’t look at me.”

Haru shook his head fiercely against him.

“Haruka…”

No real response, just Haru’s arms tightening around his neck.

“Just say it and we’ll see how it sounds,” coaxed Makoto.

A few moments passed, and then Haru said quietly, “I’m not jealous…”

Makoto raised his eyebrows. “Hmmm?”

“I’m not jealous,” repeated Haru. “I’m not. I’m _not_.”

Makoto really wished he could see Haru’s eyes.

“Okay… that’s good, I guess. Though, you know you have nothing to be jealous over.” He gave up and pushed Haru off of him so that he could look into his face. “You know that, right?”

Haru nodded slowly, his dark hair drooping over his morose eyes.

“I know… that’s why I shouldn’t be jealous…”

_Ah._

Makoto sat up and Haru folded himself in his lap, head on his shoulder.

“It’s not necessarily wrong to feel the way you do,” Makoto said. “Just don’t let that feeling cloud your knowledge that to me, you are always first. Always.”

Haru nodded, and his left hand came up rest on the front of Makoto’s shirt.

“I don’t like that I feel this way,” Haru admitted. “But I do anyway. And I hate… I hate not being able to stop, so it just makes me mad.”       

Makoto rested his cheek on the top of the Haru’s head.

“Well, remember, I felt the exact same way about you and Rin and you told me I was silly.”

Haru snorted uncharitably.

“That’s because it’s Rin.”

“But I’m just saying, these things don’t make sense. In our heads we might know something, but I guess our hearts…”

“Yeah, they’re stupid,” confirmed Haru with some vehemence.

Makoto laughed, and then stole a kiss when Haru curiously looked up at him. But he pulled back well before he knew Haru would draw away, because he really wanted Haru to stay in his arms for just a little bit longer. Although he knew that a little bit longer would never be long enough. 


End file.
